Reincarnated to Another World
by Kyosuke Nakamura
Summary: There were two people in our own world who love otaku culture and are best friends. One day they find themselves in another world that is familiar to them, the world of Sailor Moon. The question is, will they adapt to this new life? Will they go home? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

There were two people who are best friends in our own world who're very interested in otaku culture. One day they were talking about the anime sailor moon. They kept arguing about which character is the best. Their names are Sam and Matthew.

"You really want to stand here and tell me that Sailor Moon is the best? Sailor Mercury is the best one there is, plus, she's so cute and hot." Matthew said.

"Of course Sailor Moon is the best, which is something you'd realize if you weren't retarded." Sam responded.

Matthew was angry.

"Retarded? OK, now that's just plain rude, even for you. How exactly am I-!" Something interrupted him.

The earth was shaking.

"Whoa! What the hell's going on?" Matthew yelled.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Sam said.

They decided to go outside, and they saw a flashing light, it engulfed them and with that, they disappeared into thin air.

In another world, there was a man who dressed up like a hero. They called him: Tuxedo Mask; but in reality, his real name was Darien.

"Ohhh man what happened? One minute that flash of light and then the next." The man said.

He opened his eyes and he could not believe what he was seeing, he looked like he was in a type of different world but that made no sense considering he was from that world. Or is he?

"What the hell?" the man said.

He looked in the reflection of a glass building outside and saw his face, he freaked out.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! This is not happening; this is not happening!" The man yelled.

It wasn't Darien/Tuxedo Mask, it was Matthew!

"No way, there is absolutely no way I can be Tuxedo Mask. I'm not even a hero." Matthew said in Darien's body.

He was freaked out, considering he was talking in a different voice, not to mention a different body.

He just realized that being in the Tuxedo Mask outfit that he was in the middle of a battle.

Just then, Kunzite attacked him with his sword, but he dodged it.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Matthew asked.

Kunzite was confused.

"Isn't it obvious? This is our fate, no, this is our destiny to fight." Kunzite said.

Just then the sailor scouts showed up.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Matthew still could not believe what he was seeing.

"I'll take care of this!" Sailor Moon said.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Matthew asked.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

Then she thought for a moment. Looked at his face as if she knew him as someone else.

"Wait a minute, Matthew?" She asked.

Matthew was surprised that Sailor Moon knew his name.

"How did you- wait… Sam?! Is that you?!" Matthew asked.

She smiled.

"I'll be darned. When did you get here?" She asked.

"Well just now actually, but we can talk about this later." Matthew said.

Then he sees a cat climb up on his shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you, Matthew." The cat said.

"You're Luna right?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, we can talk later." Luna responded.

Kunzite was confused on what was happening. So he fled.

"He got away." Sam said.

"We shouldn't worry about that now." Matthew said.

He then turned to the sailor scouts. He was anxious to know just what the heck was going on.

"You people have got some explaining to do." Matthew said.

"Likewise, just follow us." Jupiter said.

Back in the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite reported to Queen Beryl.

"Wait, what do you mean Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask weren't acting like themselves?" Beryl asked.

"Yes, it seemed like they were two completely different people. The man even asked what my problem was and didn't even fight back." Kunzite responded.

Zoisite showed up.

"Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?" He asked.

Kunzite thought about what Zoisite just said and scoffed at him.

"I know what I saw and it wasn't that. But they will pay for making me feel like a fool." Kunzite responded.

"Leave me, both of you." Beryl said.

They both left.

Queen Beryl had a curious look on her face.

"What Kunzite says may be true. But if that is the case, who are these two, and where in the world did they come from?" She thought.

Then Jadeite appeared. He heard everything.

"Queen Beryl, sorry for bothering you, but we managed to get more human energy from a school on Earth." Jadeite explained.

She smiled.

"Good work. Now I have a job for you. I want you to spy on Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in disguise. I want to confirm Kunzite's hypothesis. Under no circumstances are you allowed to engage them or let them notice you. Stealth and recon are my number one priority. Then report back to me ONLY when you have useful information." Queen Beryl said.

"Yes my queen. It will be done." Jadeite said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask (who are now Sam and Matthew) are out in the open at a restaurant outside a few hours after the battle in their usual outfits.

Amy brings out her computer. She shows Matthew considering Sam was already filled in before he came. What he saw was what appeared to be quantum physics in inter-dimensional theory diagrams.

"We already knew you were on your way here when we had another battle with Queen Beryl, it seemed as if the aftermath of our battle disrupted the dimensional barrier of both our worlds, causing you to come here." Amy explained.

"I see... but why is it that I came a lot later than you did Sam?" Matthew asked. (Still being in Dariens body)

"It wasn't too far off, i arrived here about two hours before you did, probably because of the distance we were apart from each other when that weird light hit us." Sam said. (While in Serena's body)

"Good point." Matthew deducted.

But then something worried him.

"Wait a minute, I can feel that I have full control over this body and I'm sure you feel the same way Sam. What happened to Darien? And What happened to Serena?" Matthew asked.

"I've already got an answer for that. It seems when you arrived here, both of your bodies fused with Darien's and Serena's. Right now, both Serena soul and Dariens are locked deep within their bodies with your minds occupying them at the moment." Amy explained.

"Which is why we need to figure out a way to separate you two from their bodies." Luna deducted.

"Knowing you Matthew, i'm sure you want to stay that way. Why don't you date Amy while you're at it? You said she was the best character you thought was the cutest." Sam said.

The others were thinking "WHAT?"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO START TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Matthew yelled.

He disturbed all the other people who were sitting down. Matthew apologized to them.

"You think i'm cute?" Amy asked blushing.

Matthew put his hand behind his head and smiled.

"Hehe, yeah, I'm my eyes, you're the cutest." Matthew responded.

"My thunder is the best, shouldn't that mean I'm the cutest?" Makoto asks.

"My Mars Fire is better than your thunder." Rei says.

Matthew and Sam show weird yet smiled faces.

"Ladies, ladies, you're all pretty. Let's all just get along." Matthew said smiling.

Matthew then had a worried look on his face, Sam noticed.

"What is it Matthew?" Sam asked.

"Kunzite was pretty suspicious about how I acted. He may realize soon we aren't who he thinks we are. He probably told Queen Beryl about it too." Matthew said.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, we just need to act like the real Darian and Serena would for now." Sam said.

"Listen up Matthew, Sam already told us how you two know about us and our struggle with Beryl. But to be honest, its probably best you don't tell us anything that could actually change our future." Minako said.

"Yes, I also agree on that." Matthew added.

"Also, what did you mean by dating _me_? The way you two are, seems like you're made for each other." Amy asked.

Matthew and Sam showed weird looking faces.

"OH HECK NO!" Matthew said.

"YEAH, WE'RE JUST BEST FRIENDS, NOTHING MORE!" Sam said.

The five had a drop on the back of their heads. They then laughed nervously.

"Sorry." Amy said.

"It's fine." Matthew added.

Jadeite was watching from afar listening in on their conversation.

"So that explains it. Except for the bickering, sounds like Kunzite wasn't too far off." He thought.

Matthew realized something under the table.

"Guys, look at this!" Matthew said.

It appeared to be a speaker of some kind.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Looks like someone was listening to everything we just said. Damn!" Matthew said.

Jadeite then fled. Matthew and Sam noticed him, but couldn't see him anymore when they went to look.

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"Matthew, was that...?" Sam asked.

"Jadeite. He knows, now he's gonna tell Queen Beryl about us." Matthew said.

"I'm sorry Matthew, I should have done something." Amy said.

"It wasn't your fault." Matthew said.

"No, we all should have done something." Minako said.

Matthew sighed.

"Doesn't matter now. Sam, all of you, listen, from now on, we need to be extra cautious." Matthew said.

"I know." Sam said.

"Yes you're right. Once Beryl knows, she'll no doubt come after you two." Rei said.

"Listen, why don't you come stay with me Matthew?" Amy asked. "My parents are hardly around and I'm sure they wouldn't mind you staying over. At least until we can figure out a way to send the two of you home." She added.

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, i mean..." Matthew said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but I'm mostly a bookworm. Meanwhile, Serena- I mean Sam, you can stay with Makoto." Amy added.

"Why can't she just go to Serena's house?" Makoto asked.

"I'm worried that her mom and little brother might get suspicious about what's going on. Even though she speaks the same voice as her, they still might get suspicious of it." Amy said.

"Yeah I guess." Makoto said.

"But wait, don't any of you have school?" Sam asked.

"Actually it's the Summer now, but the school is sometimes open to students. I even study there at times." Amy added.

"Well if I must." Matthew said.

Sam then grabbed Matthew by the ear.

"Ow oww oww oww oww oww oww." Matthew screamed.

"Listen up Matthew, don't get any ideas about you know what." Sam whispered to him.

"Oh for the love of god, I know that, you think I'm that stupid? Jeez that hurts." Matthew said.

Sam then lets go of his ear.

"And since when does she even grab my ear to begin with anyway?" He thought.

"Ok, how about all of us meet up tomorrow at three p.m. and see what we can do about this. Until then, stay alert, we don't want to run into trouble." Luna suggested.

"Got it." Everyone said.

With that they all went home while Matthew followed Amy and Sam followed Makoto.

Matthew went and slept on an inflatable mattress on the other side of the room while Amy slept in the bed.

"You doing ok over there Matthew? We can switch if you want." Amy asked.

Matthew staggered.

"No, this is fine. You letting me stay here is nice enough." Matthew said.

They decided to get some sleep.

"Matthew, could I ask you something?" Amy asked.

"What is it?" Matthew asked half-asleep.

"Well, your world... what's it like? I mean, is it more peaceful there than it is here?" Amy asks.

"Well, not exactly. There are lots of bad guys in our world too, but nobody like the bad people you and the others have been fighting." Matthew said. "On top of that, our worlds physical appearance is much different from yours." He added.

"I see, seems like every world will have evil in it." Amy deducted.

"Eh, you're probably right." Matthew said.

While at Makoto's house Makoto called Serena's mom and told her Serena/Sam would be staying with her for a while, Sam also slept on an inflatable mattress while Makoto slept in her bed.

"Makoto?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Makoto responded.

"You think we'll find a way to get me and Matt back home?" Sam asks.

"Maybe the only way to do that is to face Beryl again." Makoto responded.

"Then I guess I should get ready for that. I hope Matthew can do it too." Sam said.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating? I mean, you both seem to have a lot in common." Makoto asks.

"I'll make this clear, no, we are just good friends, that's all. I mean, we have some of the same interests, but besides that, both of us are gonna be moving soon." Sam said.

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, except I'm gonna be moving earlier while Matthew stays where he is. About eight or nine months he told me." Sam explained.

"If you say so then. I won't judge you any further." Makoto said.


	3. Chapter 3

Jadeite then reported to Queen Beryl. Zoisite and Kunzite are standing next to her.

"I see, so these two people are humans from another Earth. This is quite the interesting turn of events. Even if they have fused with those bodies, they probably don't even know what they are doing. That gives us the advantage." Queen Beryl said.

"Shall I send some monsters to deal with them?" Jadeite asked.

"Not yet. For, if we can recreate the event that brought the two of them here, then we would have a new world to conquer. One where those sailor scouts don't even exist." Beryl suggested.

"But even if the sailor scouts don't exist there, couldn't there be others who could stop us?" Zoisite asked.

Queen Beryl showed a mean look towards Zoisite for speaking out of turn.

"I mean… you, my Queen?" Zoisite added.

She then turned to Jadeite.

"Jadeite, you said that one of them explained why they already know about this world correct?" Beryl asked.

"Yes but I never got any details on that subject. Please forgive me my Queen." Jadeite said.

Queen Beryl smiled.

"No matter. I will hold off for now, but it would be fascinating to meet these two myself." Beryl said.

"Meet them?" Jadeite asked.

"Yes, I would want them to tell me about their world. If they refuse to tell me, then I'll just have to use force." Queen Beryl said.

It was the next day in the morning where Darian a.k.a Matthew was taking a shower while Amy was making breakfast.

 _"Man, this is heavy. Been here one or two days now and I still feel like crap. Not to mention that Amy is letting me take a shower in her own house for that matter."_ Matthew thought.

Matthew finished and went downstairs wearing clothes.

He could tell that the breakfast that she made smelled good. There was eggs and bacon but there was a bowl of something white that Matthew seemed to recognize.

"Is that white rice?" Matthew asked.

"Uh-huh, is it not common to the way you usually have breakfast?" Amy asked.

Matthew had his hand behind his back.

"Well in my world, I'm an American actually. White rice is more of the Japanese style so I haven't had it before. I believe people mostly used rice to getting water out of their cellphones considering rice is the best absorbent for the job." Matthew said.

Matthew tried it and tried the eggs.

"Mm, this is pretty good. I have to admit, even though you say you're mostly a bookworm, you tend to be great when it comes to cooking." Matthew said smiling.

"Thanks." Amy said.

Matthew went over to her and did a shoulder massage for her. She then noticed.

"Wow that feels kind of nice. But why?" Amy asked.

"Figured your shoulders were loosening up a bit so I thought a nice shoulder massage would help. Sorry I did that without you noticing." Matthew replied.

Amy smiled.

"That's OK, but where did you learn to do a shoulder massage so well?" She asked.

"Well, to be honest, it just came to me one day out of the blue. Never realized I was so good at it till I started helping my mom." He said.

Amy blushed.

"Is something wrong?" Matthew asked.

"No, its just..." She said.

Matthew smiled for a moment.

"Just what?" Matthew asked.

Amy started looking at him, she was blushing.

"It nothing don't worry about it." Amy said.

Matthew stopped.

"That was great, thank you." Amy said.

"Not a problem, its the least I can do." Matthew said smiling.

Still Amy had more questions.

"Matt can I ask you something?" Amy asked.

"Sure what is it?" Matthew replied.

"Well, were you born with special conditions?" Amy asked.

Matthew was surprised Amy would ask that kind of question.

"Well... yes. I was born autistic. Well to be honest, they didn't know that until i was about five or six years old. Why would you ask that though?" Matthew asked.

"To be honest with you, i was just curious, but you seem to have that. But you don't tend to act like it very much."

"Well that because i take medicine. Wait a minute." Matthew said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I haven't taken my medicine since we came her for a couple of days and yet i feel fine like I am usually when i do take it." Matthew deducted.

Any thought for a moment and figured out something.

"Maybe when you fused with Dariens body, maybe some of his qualities passed on to you." Amy said.

Matthew thought of that theory for a moment.

"Makes sense. Well that's a relief, at least for now." Matthew said.

Meanwhile, Makoto had breakfast with Serena aka Sam.

"Thanks for the breakfast, seems like Serena doesn't eat much does she?" Sam asks.

"Actually she's usually a pig, but she hasn't done something like that for a while." Makoto said.

Sam then started to wonder about how Matthew was doing.

"Whats wrong?" Makoto asked.

"I'm just worried that Matthew will do something stupid while he's with Amy." Sam said.

"Really? Like what?" Makoto asked.

"Eh, nothing don't worry about it." Sam said.

 _"I shouldn't think about what he's doing there. If something happens, then something happens." Sam thought._

All of them got together and started going around the city, Luna and Artemis are with them.

"Have you two ever been to Tokyo?" Rei asks.

"I haven't, I'm pretty sure Sam hasn't either." Matthew replied.

"No I haven't." Sam said.

"Uh not that I'm not enjoying this afternoon, but how are me and Sam gonna get home?" Matthew asked.

"I think that's simple Matthew, we just need to face Queen Beryl and do our best to recreate the incident that brought us here." Sam said.

"Yeah, but it may not be the same in both directions. Who's to say more others from our world will make it here with no way back?" Matthew said.

"That is a possibility." Artemis deducted.

She grunts.

"We'll figure it out somehow." Minako said.

Luna then realized Matthew had a backpack on and wondering why he was carrying it.

"Matthew what's in that bag?" Luna asked.

"Tuxedo Masks outfit. Actually, I'm wearing his outfit now under my clothes and have the hat and mask in the bag. Just in case we run into trouble, I thought it would be a good idea." Matthew replied.

"Smart." Luna said.

Then they see a flashing light. They all blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

When everyone came to, they realized that Matthew/Darian and Sam/Serena were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Amy asked.

"Beryl must have taken them." Luna said.

 _"How could she have taken them from right under our noses?" Minako thought to herself._

Amy then showed a worried look on her face. As if she was desperate to rescue Matthew suddenly.

"Amy, you ok?" Rei asked.

She then came back to reality.

"I'm fine. We got to rescue him." Amy said.

"Amy… are you sure you're feeling ok?" Makoto asked.

"It's just… ever since the two of them came here, I guess I was attracted to Matthew." Amy said.

"Why? Technically he's Tuxedo Mask so why would you feel different about it?" Makoto asked.

She was thinking about how kind he was to her and how he helped her with some things that were bothering her.

"Well, the way he talked, the way he was so nice to me, even said my cooking was good. It's like i can actually see what kind of face he has behind Darian's. Sure, he was a bit shy, but I guess I just… fell in love." Amy responded.

The others were surprised.

"Wait, are you saying you like him?" Makoto asked.

"Well, yeah." She said smiling.

Minako smiled and then put a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Then let's find them." Minako said smiling.

In the Dark Kingdom, Matthew woke up and was fascinated about the surroundings he was in.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Matthew asked out loud.

He could see Sam on the floor.

"Sam, wake up!" Matthew said.

Sam opened her eyes. "Oh… where are we?" She said as they looked around.

"My guess is, the Dark Kingdom." Matthew said.

"We call it the Negaverse. But in any case, you are right." Beryl said.

"Alright Beryl, show yourself! You're not going to get anywhere by just hiding in the shadows!" Matthew yelled.

He then sees through a type of fog revealing Queen Beryl on her throne, with Kunzite, Zoisite, and Jadeite by her side.

"It's nice to meet you. Matthew and Sam, is it?" Queen Beryl asked.

"Yeah, figured you already knew that considering your lackey Jadeite was watching us. Whatever you want from us, you won't get it!" Matthew yelled.

"What he said!" Sam yelled.

"Don't you dare talk like that in front of Queen Beryl!" Zoisite yelled.

"Enough! In fact, it's only you two I'm interested in. The other two I don't need."

"Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded. Having already said that, Matthew had a feeling as to what Beryl was talking about.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this." Matthew thought._

She then used what Matthew thought was some sort of magic that hit both him and Sam. They were breaking in half in a way of speaking. When it died down, their bodies were separated from Serena's and Darian's. They still had their clothes from before they came there.

However, they were all still alive and awake.

"What the hell? I didn't know you could do that. How _did_ you do that?" Matthew asked.

Matthew was surprised to be talking in his own voice again, as was Sam.

"W-What's going on?" Sam said.

"There are still many things no one knows about me." Beryl said.

"Damn it, we are so screwed!" Matthew yelled.

Matthew lashed out and went toward Beryl only to have been pushed back by her power.

 _"Damn, this is bad." Matthew thought._

"Now that I have the two of you. Serena and Tuxedo Mask will mean nothing once I make it to your world." Beryl said.

"That's not going to happen." Darian said.

"Yeah, we'll stop you." Serena said.

Matthew and Sam were surprised that they knew what was going on already.

"But how could you know? You two must have been unconscious when we were in your bodies. So how can you know?" Matthew asked.

"Apparently, we were aware of everything that was happening." Tuxedo Mask/Darian said.

"Yeah, if anything she's the one who's gonna lose." Serena said.

Serena then turned into Sailor Moon.

The other Sailor Scouts managed to arrive just in time.

"Who are those two?" Minako asked.

They saw two other people beside Serena and Darien.

"It's them, Matthew and Sam!" Amy yelled.

Amy went to Matthew while Makoto went to Sam.

"You guys alright?" The both said while picking them up.

"Yeah we're fine." Matthew said.

"So am I." Sam said.

"So, you are all here. What a touching reunion." Beryl said.

Kunzite tried to strike Sailor Mercury and Mars down. Just then Matthew grabbed Tuxedo Masks staff and tried to shield them, only to have gotten himself to get a minor cut on his arm; trying to fend them off.

"You guys get Sam out of here, I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" Matthew yelled.

"No you can't!" Amy yelled.

"That's insane!" Sam yelled

"They're right, we're not going to leave you here! If she gets her hands on either of you, your world will be doomed!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"You have to, we don't exactly have much of a choice here! I know one thing for sure, you people will always find a way to stop them. Now go!" Matthew yells as he is trying to defend himself.

They couldn't leave him but they had no choice. If they argued any longer, then they would all be captured. They managed to get out but Matthew didn't. Everyone except Amy tried to go back for him but the others grabbed her before she could do anything.

Matthew was on the ground. "Well it's time we have a little chat wouldn't you agree boy?" Beryl said sarcastically.

Matthew grunted at her statement with an angry look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew, still being in the Negaverse, is chained to a wall. He was there almost the entire time he had been there and sometimes wondered that he shouldn't have stayed behind. He was chained for three hours.

Beryl then entered the room.

"Love what you've done with the place, quite the hospitality." Matthew said sarcastically.

Beryl just looks at him with a smile.

"You treat all your guests like this?" Matthew asked rhetorically.

Beryl then unchained him.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked.

"If you don't mind, I want to know about your world." Beryl said.

Matthew still didn't want to share any information about his world.

"Are you deaf? Like I told you, I won't talk." Matthew said.

"Heh, bravery. You seem to have a lot of that, but do you always want to be dramatic about everything?" Beryl asked.

Matthew staggered at that last statement.

"Well… so what? Who cares about that?" Matthew asked rhetorically.

"Seems to me, you actually _wanted_ to be the damsel in distress." Beryl said. "All that so you'd be saved by cute girls. Isn't that right?" She asked.

Matthew staggered for a moment.

 _"I guess that was kinda stupid._ _ _But hell, there's nothing I can do about that now. That was something I shouldn't have done. But even so, those girls always find a way to save the day. But another world may be out of their hands._ " He thought to himself feeling mad._

Beryl forced him up and started using her power to get him to talk. He's trying to resist.

"Like…. I... said. You… won't… get ANYTHING FROM ME!" He yelled.

He was in so much pain.

 _"One way or another, you'll crack eventually." Beryl thought._

Meanwhile, the sailor scouts along with Tuxedo Mask and Sam try to come up with a plan for saving Matthew at Amy's place.

"What are we going to do? Beryl is probably torturing him right now!" Amy cried.

Sam was curious why only Amy was so very sad.

"What exactly happened between Amy and Matt?" Sam asked.

"Amy told us she had a sudden desire to save your friend, considering how close they seemed to be." Artemis said.

"Seriously, they started liking each other after this morning?" Sam asked.

She was a bit skeptical about what was going on.

"Well, he did try helping her with some things that were stressing her. Even though she's a sailor scout, she had a tendency to be stressed when it came to other things she does at home. Considering her parents are hardly ever around, Amy felt a lot better when it came to having company. I watched him do that while he still had control of my body. He really seems to care a lot about her." Tuxedo Mask explained.

"Seems like he knew about this already. If you ask me, he just wants to help people." Serena said.

"Still we have to find a way to save him. If Beryl gets Matthew to talk about how you two were brought here from your world, it could mean the end of it." Luna said.

"I'm going out for some air." Amy said

Any then went outside having a sad look on her face.

Amy was then thinking about what might happen.

 _"I'm starting to think what he did, was on purpose. He knew that we would always find a way to save the world. But this, who knows what will happen. I shouldn't have let him do that; he shouldn't take those kinds of risks!" Amy thought._

She shook her head.

 _Back inside the others were still talking..._

"I don't blame Amy for caring about Matthew. But even so, we still have to rescue him." Sam said.

"Not without a plan." Artemis said.

"I got one." Darian said. "I suggest we have two of you girls trying to distract Beryl and the others while the rest of us look for him." He suggested.

"That isn't much of a plan." Serena said.

"Well it's the only one we got." Darien said.

"Even if we do manage to find him, there's no doubt Beryl will try to keep us from leaving with him." Rei said.

"True, but we don't have much choice." Makoto said.

After about ten minutes of discussing the plan more thoroughly, they were finished. The girls all transformed into the Sailor Scouts.

"I'm going outside to tell Amy." Darian said.

Dairan opened the door and went outside.

"Let's hope we can actually put an end to this." Sam said.

The others nodded their heads.

Darian ran back inside trying to catch his breath.

"Darian what's wrong." Minako asked.

"Amy's gone!" He yelled.

They all were shocked.

"She probably went to rescue him." Serena said.

"Even so, going on her own is a big risk! We got to catch up to her!" Darian said.

Amy was in her sailor scout form and seemed to somehow be heading for the Negaverse.

 _"Don't worry, I'll find you. " Amy thought._


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the Negaverse, Matthew was still being tortured by Queen Beryl. She was using what looked like electrical shocks on him and he kept trying to fight through the pain.

"Is…that…the…best…you can do?" Matthew said rhetorically.

Beryl was getting impatient. She then stopped the electrical shocks and grabbed him by his neck. She started to squeeze it.

"I have to admit, for someone who likes being the damsel in distress, you certainly have great resistance." Beryl said.

She then started the electrical shocks again, but this time focusing on Matthew's neck. He was gasping for air, and just as he was about to lose his breath, Beryl let go of his neck by throwing him to the wall. He then was trying to straighten out his breathing.

"This is becoming a waste of my time! But soon, I'll decide to give you a fighting chance." Beryl said.

She then chained him back up and left the room.

Matthew was breathing heavily.

 _"Dear god! I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up. It's…so…exhausting!" He thought._

Things don't seem to be going well for him. Who knows how much longer until Matthew can take it before talking. He had his eyes closed considering he was weak and tired from the shocks.

Just a few minutes later, someone entered the room. It was Amy! She saw him passed out on the floor. Amy tried shaking him to wake him up.

 _"Matthew wake up, wake up!"_ Amy whispered.

Then someone else came into the room. It was Kunzite.

"Mercury, big mistake." he said.

He then used his sword and shot an energy blast at her, knocking her out. She was then chained up along with Matthew.

Kunzite then went to Queen Beryl.

"My queen, Sailor Mercury tried to rescue the prisoner, but I managed to tie her up along with him." He said.

"She was alone?" Beryl asked.

"Yes, none of the others were with her." Kunzite answered.

Beryl thought about it but didn't think too much of it.

"No matter, just keep them locked up." Beryl said.

"As you wish my Queen." Kunzite answered.

 _Thirty minutes passed._

Matthew woke up.

"Ugh, damn. Oh man." Matthew said.

Then he suddenly sees Amy next to him very injured. He widened his eyes.

 _"She actually came to save me?" He thought._

"Oh my god! Amy wake up! Wake up!" Matthew said trying to shake her.

Amy's eyelids were moving; she came to. She then opened her eyes and saw Matthew.

"Matthew... you ok?" Amy asked.

Matthew turned away.

"I'm fine. But I don't know for how much longer." He said.

Amy looked and saw a sad yet mad look on his face. She then saw that she was tied up.

"What happened?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know. I was probably still unconscious when it happened." Amy answered.

Amy just then remembered how she got knocked out.

"Kunzite attacked me." Amy said.

Matthew then looks at her with a serious yet worried face.

"Amy, I never should have taken her on. I made a mistake. I thought even if she'd captured me, you and the others would come to rescue me. But I never thought you'd come alone." Matthew said.

Amy then had her head down.

"It was stupid, not to mention idiotic. It may be true you and the others always find a way to save the world, I'm thinking my world may be out of your jurisdiction. It was wrong and I'm sorry. If you want to hit me for doing something so reckless, go ahead... I deserve it. All I am is a nuisance to you and others." He said.

Amy then tried to help him.

"Matthew, there was nothing any of us could have done differently. I don't blame you risking yourself for us. But if your world is at stake, then we can't afford for Beryl to get either you or Sam. It should have been me instead." Amy responded.

Matthew looked at her again, but surprised by her words.

"Matthew, you don't have many friends do you?" Amy asked.

Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. In my world, I didn't have many friends. Most people I met were just in school classes, but we never connected that much except for a few, but we hardly ever have the chance to hang out. I guess the reason why I didn't bother connecting with other people more, is because I was so shy and worried I might say something wrong and not earn their friendship. After all, I'm autistic, I still have problems with my social skills." He continued.

Amy had her head down again.

"But you only just met me. Even if my world wasn't at stake, why risk yourself for someone you just met?" He asked.

"Well you know about our adventures, don't you?" She asked. "Surely you must know the answer."

Matthew then looked at her.

"I was sort of the same way, I didn't have any friends until I met Serena. And the others followed soon after. I was shy too, but most people didn't like me because I was smarter than the average person. If you ask me, trying to make friends is the one thing both of us have in common. When I met you, even as Darian, I knew you had a face like mine, one that had misgivings."

"That's true, I guess. And that usually tends to happen. But even if I do find a way home, everything will be the same as it was, plus when I move, it will be even harder. Sometimes my parents don't approve on my behavior." Matthew said.

Amy smiles.

"Matthew, I like you." Amy said.

Matthew had a surprised look on his face.

"Listen, what matters is you are in control of your own life. Don't let someone try to tell you otherwise." Amy said.

Matthew smiled.

"Thanks Amy." Matthew said.

"If possible and this may be _stupid_ of me to say, I would want to be with you in your world if that were possible." Amy continued.

Matthew was skeptical.

"You're serious?" Matthew asked.

She nodded her head.

"Why? Even if you could, you would be leaving everything else behind, your parents, your friends, everything you ever had. Do you really want that?"

Amy shook her head.

"Well, I guess not. But it was an interesting thought though." Amy said.

"You should stay here, where you belong. We both belong in our own seperate worlds." Matthew said.


End file.
